Flecha de Amor
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Crees que tienes mala suerte? Mala suerte es dispararte a ti mismo y tener que conspirar contra tus propios sentimientos, todo para pagar por un crimen que ni siquiera fue tuyo. Sí alguien tiene mala suerte aquí, ese es Hitsugaya Toshiro.


Flecha de Amor.

Hitsugaya Toshiro no podía creer su mala suerte, después de siglos trabajando para convertirse en un arcángel y más siglos esforzándose al máximo por ser respetado y hacer bien su trabajo, un simple y estúpido error ahora lo llevaba a poner en peligro su buena reputación aparte de su dignidad.

Sus tareas de arcángel conllevaban ciertas responsabilidades como administrar a los ángeles de rango menor, proteger a los humanos elegidos por la corte suprema celestial y eliminar demonios fugitivos del infierno, entre otras cosas menos importantes pero más comunes, como el papeleo.

Bien, el caso es que él (o más bien su segunda al mando, o teniente como se los estaba llamando ahora) cometió el simple error de no documentar el ataque de un demonio a un humano elegido y el escuadrón del tiempo, aparte del departamento de purgadores, tuvo que intervenir para limpiar su (o el de su teniente más bien) desastre que involucraba regresar el tiempo, evitar algunas muertes y sacar un alma del ciclo de renacimiento para devolverla.

Trató de argumentar que había sido culpa de su teniente, pero seguían diciéndole que era su deber supervisar su trabajo y que por lo tanto todo era su culpa, así que en consecuencia debía recibir un castigo adecuado. Afortunadamente, el castigo se lo daría el jefe actual de las filas de los trece arcángeles, conocido por ser un hombre bastante indulgente muy a diferencia de su predecesor. Sin embargo, Toshiro habría deseado que el anterior jefe menos indulgente le hubiera impuesto una condena al escuchar al actual.

Su (o de su teniente) infracción fue problemática pero realmente no era tan grave, el castigo podría tratarse de ser arrojado al infierno para vigilar las puertas por un par de décadas o bien hacer servicio comunitario encargándose de tareas de ángeles de menor rango por un par de meses mezclándose con los humanos.

Él sinceramente había rogado desde el fondo de su corazón ser arrojado al infierno. No había nada peor que hacer tareas de un ángel inferior y peor teniendo que soportar a los intolerables humanos pecadores y toda su estupidez con sus tecnologías insulsas. Por desgracia, al jefe actual le encantaba arrastrar su dignidad por el piso. Terminó con la tarea más humillante del ángel más estúpido que alguna vez podría haberse creado.

Tendría que trabajar como un… cupido… ¡Un cupido! Y tendría que hacerlo hasta llegar a una cuota de cien "parejas felices" según dijo el jefe. ¿Podían pensar en algo más humillante para un arcángel? Porque él sinceramente no.

Su segunda al mando probablemente se habría burlado de él por esta humillante y "romántica" tarea, pero parece que por una vez la culpa y sus miradas de profundo odio fueron suficientes para silenciarla. No tenía otra opción y ya era claro que tendría que pagar por crímenes que no había cometido, así que simplemente empacó sus cosas, dejó que el equipo de infiltración humana ocultara sus alas y partió al mundo humano con los hombros caídos, mala cara y cargado de flechas de amor.

Afortunadamente, desde niño fue considerado un genio y ya tenía bien estudiadas a todas las ramas y clasificaciones angelicales, así que conocía perfectamente las funciones y métodos de los cupidos. Para no levantar sospechas en los humanos, el arco venía oculto en una pulsera arraigada a su muñeca a la que tenía que aportar una pequeña cantidad de energía celestial para manifestar, y las flechas de amor se sacaban de un pequeño bolso en el que a simple vista no cabía nada, pero podría llegar a ser tan amplio como un almacén completo dependiendo qué tanto lo cargues, un invento del departamento de investigación y desarrollo celestial. También tenía un celular de tapa humano en el que recibiría las órdenes de qué par de tortolitos juntar. El método era sencillo, identificaba a las dos presas, las acercaba o esperaba a que se acercaran, y los flechaba asegurándose de que la primera persona a la que vieran fuera a la indicada.

La ropa humana era molesta pero a la semana se acostumbró, a lo que no se acostumbró fue a la molesta tarea de unir vidas humanas. Era más problemático de lo que pensó. Hacerlos dirigir su mirada el uno hacia el otro y flecharlos en el momento exacto no era muy difícil, lo difícil era llevarlos a un lugar donde se pudieran dar las condiciones de que sus miradas se encontraran.

Después de un año en la tierra fingiendo ser un periodista de una revista extranjera mientras trabajaba en el área de Tokio, decidió mudarse a Karakura con solo nueve parejas ya flechadas de las cien que necesitaba. Nueve en un año. Nueve. Y necesitaba cien como mínimo.

Parecía que estaba condenado a pasar al menos toda una década en ese horrible hervidero de pecadores. Sencillamente genial.

Frustrado después de un mes en Karakura y el solo haber logrado unir una pareja, se dejó caer sentado observando molesto a su siguiente objetivo. Una dulce chica rubia estaba destinada a un pelirrojo de mal carácter no muy agraciado. El destino era un poco raro en sus elecciones de parejas perfectas.

La chica dulce estaba tomando una malteada con un grupo de chicas, probablemente sus amigas, y el chico pelirrojo estaba viniendo en esta dirección según veía en su celular, pero aun no sabía cómo diantres hacerlo entrar a la cafetería. Este sin duda no era su oficio.

Salió de la cafetería cuando el chico pelirrojo dobló la esquina y estaba a punto de pasar de largo el lugar sin que él pudiera pensar en algo para hacerlo entrar cuando de repente la suerte por una vez estuvo de su lado y una chica pelinegra amiga de la rubia de repente llamó a su blanco por el nombre atrayendo su atención hacia la mesa del lugar.

-¡Jinta, por aquí!- la chica pelinegra agitó un brazo para que él las encontrara más fácilmente, recorriendo con la mirada al grupo de chicas en busca de quien lo llamó.

Al ver como los ojos del pelirrojo se detenían unos segundos más de los necesarios en la rubia, no perdió tiempo y de inmediato sacó una flecha de amor y la apuntó exactamente al corazón de su víctima, hundiéndose rápidamente y enamorándolo de la indicada.

La rubia estaba fuera de su alcance mientras estuviera adentro y ellos afuera, por lo que siguió al tal Jinta cuando entró y saludó a la pelinegra aunque sin dejar de mirar a la rubia. Vio como finalmente sus miradas se encontraron y rápidamente disparó la segunda flecha hacia la chica, pero en ese momento la pelinegra de antes la jaló para decirle algo en el oído, por lo que la flecha rebotó en una columna, luego en el techo, luego en varias partes ganando más y más velocidad antes de precipitarse contra su lanzador golpeando a Toshiro directo en la zona del pecho, justamente en su corazón.

El impactó lo tomó tan por sorpresa y lo horrorizó tanto que de inmediato cerró los ojos para evitar mirar a nadie y eso claro que le cobró factura, porque terminó chocando con una mesa, tirando un café que derramó su contenido en el suelo con el que resbaló y terminó cayéndose de bruces al piso no sin antes chocar su hombro con una mesa y acabar con varios pastelillos y un par de malteadas en todo el rostro, aparte de una taza pequeña pero pesada de porcelana que lo dejó desmayado por unos minutos.

Cuando despertó de su desmayo, olvidó por un momento que había recibido el impacto de la flecha de amor y estúpidamente abrió los ojos, cerrándolos al instante cuando vislumbro el rostro de una chica mirándolo fijamente a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica.

-Maldición.- solo pudo decir él al sentir su corazón acelerarse, sus mejillas calentarse y algunos pensamientos estúpidos sobre lo bonita que era su voz comenzar a llenar su mente. Efectos secundarios clásicos de la flecha de amor, nada real por supuesto, solo efectos secundarios por un error estúpido.

-Oye, sé que te llevaste un golpe fuerte, pero sí estás lo suficientemente bien como para maldecir creo que al menos puedes abrir los ojos ¿o no?- bufó ante su tono sarcástico, pero tenía un punto. Ya la había visto, ya estaba sufriendo por los efectos del estúpido flechazo, así que no tenía sentido seguir con los ojos cerrados. –Soy Kurosaki Karin, estudiante avanzada en medicina y enfermera desde los nueve años en la clínica de mi padre. ¿Me permitirías examinarte?- le sonrió amablemente.

-Umm…- se incorporó sentándose torpemente, sintiendo su mente aturdida más por el golpe que por la hermosa sonrisa. Ahora que la veía bien, ella era la misma pelinegra que había llamado al pelirrojo a la cafetería. –No es necesario, estoy bien… Agh.- se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo un pequeño corte allí.

-No lo parece.- lo miró burlonamente. –Ven, te examinare en mi mesa así dejas de bloquear el pasillo del restaurante y de causarle pánico a los clientes y al personal.- lo jaló de la muñeca sin importarle su opinión alejándolo de la vista de las personas curiosas que se habían reunido a su alrededor. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó mientras lo obligaba a sentarse junto a la rubia que había fallado en flechar antes.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- ¿por qué le dio su nombre real? –En serio, estoy bien. No… ¿Qué haces?- casi chilla cuando empezó a pasar una servilleta delicadamente por su rostro para limpiar los rastros de todo lo que le había caído encima.

-Tengo que limpiar tu rostro para poder examinarte mejor, y no, no puedes hacerlo tú porque no quiero que tus cortes se infecten.-

-Disculpa, pero no soy un completo ignorante sobre medicina.- murmuró entre dientes. Esta estúpida humana no tenía idea de las veces que estuvo al borde de la muerte y tuvo que salvarse a sí mismo o a sus compañeros de morir horriblemente.

-No dije que lo fueras, pero no necesitas curarte a ti mismo porque yo estoy aquí y mi trabajo es cuidar de ti.- sus palabras de repente volvieron a incendiar su rostro y a mandar a su corazón a una maratón olímpica. –Ahora, Toshiro… quédate quieto y déjame terminar con esto rápidamente así podrás irte a ser un gruñón a tu casa.- lo miró con burla, pero sus manos siguieron siendo sumamente delicadas al examinar su rostro y su cabeza.

Tenía una leve contusión en la parte posterior de su cabeza y unos cortes en la frente y mejillas, pero por lo demás estaba bien así que ella solo le puso algunas banditas y lo dejó ir, o lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque la chica rubia, que había descubierto que era su hermana y se llamaba Yuzu, lo obligó a tomar un café con ellos, por lo que de pasó aprovechó la oportunidad para flecharla con el chico Jinta antes de irse después de una hora de estar atrapado allí con la chica de la cual accidentalmente se enamoró.

Claro, el amor no era real porque no había órdenes celestiales de que así fuera, aparte de que ella no estaba flechada y menos hacia él. Trató de llamar a la corte celestial en busca de ayuda de cómo deshacer su error, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza admitirlo así que terminó llamando a la última persona que hubiera esperado llamar en una situación en la que deseaba no recibir burlas, su media hermana, Hinamori Momo.

-¡Shiro-chan!- su chillido casi lo deja sordo cuando atendió su llamada. –Me enteré de que te enviaron a la tierra para hacer tareas de cupido, esperó que esto finalmente pueda hacerte cambiar tu opinión sobre ellos y veas que realmente trabajan muy duro.- le dio un pequeño sermón, a lo que rodó los ojos.

-Sí, sí, Hinamori… Tú… tú fuiste una cupido en tus primeros años en la corte, ¿no es así?- comenzó nerviosamente el tema temido.

-Sip, ¡fue muy divertido! ¿Necesitas consejos?- preguntó emocionada.

-En realidad…- carraspeó incómodamente. –Quería plantearte una situación hipotética. Siempre me he preguntado… qué pasaría si, hipotéticamente hablando, un cupido se disparara una flecha de amor a sí mismo por accidente y no puede evitar flecharse por una humana al verla por accidente también, ¿cómo logra deshacer los efectos de la flecha de amor? Hipotéticamente hablando, claro.- murmuró nerviosamente.

-Shiro-chan…- Momo soltó un suspiró cansino. -¿Te disparaste a ti mismo y te enamoraste de una humana?-

-¡No! ¡Solo es un caso hipotético!-

-Bien.- no sonaba en lo absoluto convencida. –Entonces, en este caso hipotético…- casi podía sentirla rodando los ojos. –Déjame decirte que es muy difícil que un ángel se dispare a sí mismo exactamente en el pecho, deberías haberte… perdón, el cupido hipotético debería haberse protegido con su brazo.- él quiso golpear su cabeza contra una pared. ¡¿Por qué demonios no hizo eso?! Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. –Pero en caso de que no lo hiciera y haya acabado con el disparo en el corazón, debería haber mantenido los ojos cerrados y luego usar lentes por el resto de su estadía en el mundo humano o hasta que el escuadrón del tiempo revierta la edad de su cuerpo a una donde la flecha del amor no había sido disparada aun…-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Quieres decir que se necesita del escuadrón del tiempo para revertir esto?!- palideció. El escuadrón del tiempo era el más burocrático, arrogante, estricto, exigente, prejuicioso y difícil de tratar de todos. Tenían mucho poder y vaya que lo aprovechaban, era muy difícil que hicieran un favor a ángeles de otras ramas e incluso aunque él era un arcángel buscarían la forma de buscarle otro castigo por esto, esos desgraciados que lo metieron en este lío en primer lugar solo por tener que limpiar el desastre de su teniente.

-Pues sí, solo ha habido cuatro casos de lo que te pasó… quiero decir, lo que me dices hipotéticamente. Los que no se cubrieron para que la flecha no les diera, los que no mantuvieron los ojos cerrados y luego usaron lentes, y los que se enamoraron por un flechazo de un humano, han sido cuatro. Dos de ellos lograron deshacerse del efecto gracias al escuadrón del tiempo.-

-¿Y los otros dos? ¿Acaso existe otra salida aparte del escuadrón del tiempo?- cuál sea la tomaría. Odiaba a esos arrogantes, prefería incluso alargar su estadía en el mundo mortal haciendo las tareas de un insulso cupido antes que pedir su ayuda.

-Bueno… técnicamente sí. Uno logró "superar" su amor inducido por la flecha saliendo con la mujer por un tiempo, estuvo a punto de abandonar su vida inmortal por ella pero la mujer lo traicionó y le rompió el corazón, por lo que con el tiempo superó esos sentimientos y volvió a flecharse esta vez por una mujer ángel con la que fue muy feliz.-

-¿Una ruptura del corazón, eh?- ¿acaso debía conspirar para romper su propio corazón? De ser necesario lo haría.

-Bueno, técnicamente sirve para cerrar el ciclo y reemplazar los sentimientos de amor por otros sentimientos, pero realmente debe importarte esa chica para que funcione. Realmente debe dolerte, por lo que antes de permitir que te rompa el corazón, tienes que conocerla y dejar florecer esos sentimientos. El cuarto al que le pasó esto, intento este método de ruptura del corazón, pero acabó enamorándose de la chica y la flechó para que corresponda a sus sentimientos, abandonó su inmortalidad y se quedó con ella en el mundo mortal. Tendrías que enamorarte más de la chica y hacer que te rompa el corazón antes de llegar al punto en el que no quieras que te rompa el corazón, lo cual es muy difícil porque hay una distancia casi inexistente entre la una y la otra, y el que lo logró no fue porque lo haya querido. Así que yo te recomendaría simplemente esperar por el escuadrón del tiempo.- explicó. –Hipotéticamente hablando, por supuesto.- agregó a lo último como una ocurrencia tardía.

Siguieron discutiendo un poco más hasta que finalmente se despidieron y colgó quedándose muy pensativo.

¿Renunciar a la inmortalidad por una humana? Eso era ridículo, más para alguien con su puesto. Era un arcángel, como si fuera a renunciar a eso por una simple humana. Ok, tenía que acercarse más a la chica para que pudiera romperle el corazón, porque evidentemente si rechazaba ahora sus sentimientos recientemente instalados no sería suficiente para dejarlo en el estado que definían como "corazón roto".

Dudaba bastante enamorarse hasta el punto de querer dejar todos sus logros, su familia y básicamente todo lo que siempre quiso, sobre todo porque sabía que era un error y ellos realmente no debían estar juntos porque el destino así lo dijera, sino por un simple error casual y estúpido.

Con eso en mente, decidió que se acercaría a la chica. Fue sencillo saber dónde vivía, después de todo era hermana de la anterior chica a la que había flechado para enamorarla de la pareja que el destino le designó. Lo difícil era lidiar con las emociones que lo embargaban cada vez que la veía, por alguna razón de repente le entraba una sensación de nerviosismo nunca antes experimentado, además realmente nunca tuvo ninguna excusa para iniciar una conversación cerca de su casa pues de ningún modo quería delatar que estaba… haciendo algo parecido a acosarla.

Pronto se dio cuenta de cuál era la solución más fácil a su problema. Simplemente falsificó algunos documentos y se inscribió a su misma clase en la universidad en la que estudiaba. Fue un verdadero martirio el tener que pasar tiempo con más mortales, y tomarse más molestias para pretender ser un humano normal, como comprarse una casa para pretender que dormía y comía como un humano normal y más ropa que un simple mismo traje todos los días.

Karin se sorprendió al verlo en todas sus mismas clases, pero al poco tiempo ella decidió que era buena idea ser amigos.

-No puedo creer que seas tan bueno aun cuando acabas de retomar tus estudios.- murmuró ella impresionada mientras caminaban a su próxima clase. -¡Deberías ayudarme con mi tarea de patología! Así me devolverías el favor de cuando te salve la vida en aquella cafetería.- bromeó con una sonrisa encantadora que derritió su corazón, pero trató de esconderlo tras una mirada gélida.

-Sí quieres.- se encogió de hombros fríamente.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Nos vemos a la salida, entonces?- lo miró con hermosos ojos grises brillantes. Él solo pudo asentir.

Ella lo obligó a llevarla a su casa que por suerte recientemente había terminado de comprar y equipar para que pareciera que una persona normal vivía allí. Aunque dijo que era para ayudarla con su tarea, lo que menos hicieron fue eso. Mayormente conversaron cosas sobre sus familias, sus opiniones sobre algunos profesores y materias, otras opiniones sobre la humanidad en general que lo sorprendieron bastante al escuchar que una humana pensaba sobre su propia especie cosas muy similares a las que él pensaba.

Luego de apenas una pobre media hora de estudio, ella se dispuso a cocinar juntos una comida que volvió un desastre su antes impecable cocina pero valió la pena al verla reír y llenarse el pelo de harina y las mejillas de salsa. Incluso él no pudo negar que se divirtió, y pese a todo el resultado fue una cena deliciosa que disfrutaron felizmente con los recuerdos de su divertida preparación.

Cuando la acompañó a su casa a las diez de la noche ignorando sus protestas de que podía cuidarse sola, ella lo recompensó con un beso en su mejilla que terminó de derretir su ya agrietado corazón, haciéndolo admitir que en realidad esta humana no era tan mala e incluso podría gustarle un poco más allá que por los efectos de la flecha de amor.

Empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, era fácil llevarse bien con Karin. Si, ella se burlaba de él y su tendencia a tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio, si, a veces peleaban y muy feo, si, varias actitudes suyas como sus comentarios con doble sentido o sus golpes bastantes fuertes para una mujer no le gustaban en lo absoluto, pero debía admitir que en su mayoría la encontraba encantadora y en parte le gustaba un poco cuando lo golpeaba… ¿eso lo convertía en un masoquista?

Sus gustos literarios eran bastantes similares, lo impresionaba su nivel de comprensión lectora. Ella le enseñó a jugar futbol y esas cosas raras llamadas videojuegos, cosas que aunque al principio lo fastidiaban pero terminaron gustándole en demasía.

Pasaron los meses y él siguió haciendo su trabajo de cupido obligado, cada vez haciéndose más hábil. Su cuota subió a tres parejas flechadas por mes, aunque debía admitir que podrían ser más si pasara menos tiempo con Karin y más perfeccionando sus habilidades y preocupándose por sus tareas.

Un sábado por la tarde, cuando estaba trazando su estrategia para flechar a un millonario con su empleada amiga de su juventud, Karin irrumpió en su casa diciéndole que debía acompañarla al cine porque acababa de salir una película "imperdible para cualquier ser humano con el dinero suficiente como para desperdiciarlo en otra cosa que no sea esa película".

-¿No pudiste haberme dicho sobre esto, antes?- preguntó fastidiado mientras tomaba su abrigo y su billetera, saliendo de su casa y cerrando. –Podría haber tenido planes, ya sabes.- en realidad, sí tenía cosas que hacer, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para rehusarse a nada que ella le pidiera por el momento.

-¡Sí te lo hubiera dicho antes habrías tenido más tiempo para pensar en excusas para no ir!- comentó ella con aire de suficiencia ante su cara de sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo lo conocía tan bien? -¡Vamos Toshiro, no quiero ver esta película con nadie más que contigo!- enganchó sus pequeñas manos a su brazo y comenzó a tirar de él.

Solo después de haber vuelto del cine luego de haber recibido otro beso en la mejilla sumado a un abrazo como recompensa, cayó en la cuenta de que eso había sido una cita más que nada en términos humanos. ¿Cine, besos en la mejilla y abrazos? ¿Ella estaba tratando de conquistarlo? Según todo lo que aprendió en sus investigaciones para ser un buen cupido, seguramente lo parecía. Pero ¿podría ser realmente el caso? La idea lo hacía ruborizarse y aceleraba su corazón. Estúpida flecha de amor maldita y sus estúpidos efectos secundarios.

Luego de esa noche, ella empezó a arrastrarlo a más casi-citas y nivel de contacto físico fue aumentando. Besos en la mejilla y abrazos eran solo el principio. Apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro, rozar sus brazos, sentarse en su regazo e incluso entrelazar sus manos fueron sus recompensas a las casi-citas mientras los meses avanzaban. Al pasar de año en sus estudios de medicina ella prácticamente le saltó encima y cayeron sobre el piso, sus frentes chocaron y sus labios casi se rozan, se miraron por un momento antes de separarse al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros.

Por un tiempo, casi olvidó su objetivo de deshacerse de los efectos de la flecha de amor, pero luego el destino le recordó la cruda realidad en forma de un doloroso puñal a su enamorado corazón. Llegó una orden de una nueva pareja que debía flechar.

Kurosaki Karin e Isao Yoshio. Ellos estaban destinados por la corte suprema celestial, debían estar juntos según el plan místico del destino, no importaba si lastimaban los insignificantes sentimientos de un iluso arcángel en el proceso.

Isao Yoshio. Toshiro lo investigó. Era profesor de una materia de la carrera de ingeniería en su universidad, sin antecedentes criminales, varios títulos en distintas especialidades, solo tres años mayor que Karin, era un tipo amable y trabajador, sin adicciones y con un automóvil y una casa propia, acababa de divorciarse y tenía el corazón destrozado en espera de otro amor que lo sanara. ¿Qué mejor que una doctora?

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que debía salir del camino y finalmente cumplir con su propósito, que Karin rompiera su corazón, los ojos realmente se le llenaron de lágrimas. Adiós tardes de estudios juntos donde hacían todo menos estudiar, adiós salidas repentinas a donde sea que ella quisiera ir solo para tener el gusto de arrastrarlo, adiós a los besos en la mejilla, los abrazos, tomarse de las manos, ser el dueño de sus sonrisas y su atención. Adiós Karin, ya era hora de acabarlo todo.

Bien, el objetivo era acercarse a ella lo suficiente como para que su rechazo lo quebrara en pedazos y así tener la oportunidad de deshacer los efectos de la flecha. Pues bien, tenía lo que quería. Ella iba a romperle el corazón y le importaba. Oh, sí que le importaba.

-Ya tienes lo que querías, imbécil.- murmuró sonriendo amargamente para sí mismo, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas.

No iba a llorar por esto. Él mismo se lo buscó y dar rienda suelta a su tristeza sería solo caer en la patética autocompasión. Sabía que aun de haber esperado al escuadrón del tiempo se iba a enamorar de la chica, eso le pasaba por cometer el error de dejarse flechar, solo pensó que este era el camino más rápido, pero ahora deseaba haber tomado el camino largo y no haberse acercado tanto a la chica, así tal vez… tal vez no estaría doliendo tanto como dolía ahora.

Con un nudo en la garganta, llamó a Karin y la citó en un restaurante caro en el centro de la ciudad, mismo restaurante donde esa noche cenaría Isao Yoshio. Allí los flecharía, cumpliría con una pareja más y saldría con el corazón roto en espera de poder olvidarse de estos sentimientos que ahora amenazaban con ahogarlo.

Ella llegó al restaurante casi brincando de la emoción, luciendo tan hermosa que lo dejó sin aliento y mirándolo con tanta ilusión cuando se sentó frente a él, que sabía que estaba esperando una confesión de amor de su parte. Ella debía creer que él era el indicado, pero esa noche su opinión cambiaria.

Cenaron en un silencio no del todo incómodo, pero no del todo cómodo. Karin estaba inquieta y lo miraba de reojo con las mejillas sonrosadas de vez en cuando, el albino solo estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no demostrar cuan miserable y deprimido se sentía.

Finalmente llegó el temido momento. Isao Yoshio llegó cuando terminaban de comer su postre. La pelinegra lo miró expectante luego de terminar su helado y él sacó discretamente su arco y una flecha de amor cargada, apuntándola hacia la humana que lo había enamorado por algo mucho más grande que un simple accidente, esa flecha lo hizo fijarse en ella, pero pasar tiempo juntos fue lo que lo impulsaba a nunca querer dejarla, pero debía hacerlo.

-Toshiro…- la Kurosaki decidió hablar al ver como él permanecía en silencio. –Yo… solo quería agradecerte.- se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente. –Esta fue una noche hermosa, sé que normalmente soy yo la que te arrastra a citas… quiero decir, salidas, y me sorprendió gratamente que tomaras la iniciativa.- le sonrió con sus mejillas enrojecidas. –Así que… gracias.-

Él asintió, mirando de reojo a Isao Yoshio, él estaba cenando solo, por lo que al flecharlos solo debería irse y seguramente el destino haría lo suyo para juntarlos. Tal vez él la besara esta misma noche, cosa que él no tuvo valor de hacer en casi dos años de conocerla.

-Karin…- tomó aire. –Hay algo que quiero decirte.- la vio tensarse con expectación. –Pero antes… necesito que cierres los ojos.- trató de sonreír para hacer ver el asunto como un juego. Funcionó, ella pareció entre divertida e ilusionada mientras relajaba su postura.

-Oh, bien.- cerró los ojos mientras alzaba la barbilla con labios temblorosos. ¿Esperaría un beso? Él sin duda quería besarla, pero no debía. Ella no pertenecía con él. -¿Es una sorpresa?- preguntó con emoción contenida mientras alzaba más la barbilla con una sonrisita sumamente adorable.

-Sí… una sorpresa.- estaba a punto de conocer al verdadero amor de su vida. Él solo fue algo pasajero, ella sería feliz con quien realmente debería, con su persona indicada. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y con su mano libre tomó delicadamente su barbilla con dos dedos, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse y la piel bajo su toque erizarse. Estaba amando su reacción, la tentación de besarla y mandar al diablo al destino y a su verdadero amor creció en su interior. Podría lanzar la flecha y hacer que lo viera a él, entonces podría renunciar a su vida inmortal y quedarse con ella para siempre. –Abre los ojos, Karin.-

Al pronunciar esas palabras, disparó la flecha de amor directo a su corazón mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. Antes se había dicho a sí mismo que nunca abandonaría su puesto por una simple humana, pero es que Karin no era simple, ella era maravillosa, divertida y preciosa, era un tesoro en sí misma y ahora no podía soportar la idea de una eternidad sin tenerla.

Sin embargo… sabía que el destino elegía a las parejas por algo, sabía que ella sería más feliz con la persona indicada. Así que antes de que abriera los ojos del todo uso sus dedos para desviar su mirada en dirección a Isao Yoshio, de modo que él fue el primer hombre que sus ojos vieron después de haber sido flechada por una de las flechas de un cupido. Ella ya estaba enamorada a primera vista de la persona correcta. Hitsugaya solo podía sonreír tristemente al verla mirar fijamente al hombre solitario en la mesa, mientras apartaba sus dedos de su barbilla y empezaba a pensar en una excusa para irse.

-Toshiro… ¿exactamente qué quieres que vea?- su expresión confundida lo extrañó. ¿No debería tener las mejillas rojas y no poder apartar la vista de su elegido al igual que todos los otros flechados? -¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- lo miró un poco preocupada.

La boca de Hitsugaya cayó abierta. ¿La flecha de amor no funcionó? ¡Eso era imposible, sus efectos eran indiscutibles! ¡Los flechados se enamoraban de la primera persona que veían sin excepción alguna! ¿Tal vez se desmayó de tristeza y ahora estaba soñando? Poco probable, pero sí más factible que lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo.

-Yo…- antes de que pudiera decir nada, su celular sonó salvándolo de acabar tartamudeando y quedar como un completo idiota. –Disculpa, tengo que atender esto.- aun algo aturdido, se levantó de su asiento y se alejó hasta una parte más retirada del restaurante. -¿Aquí Hitsugaya?- dijo más como una pregunta, demasiado confundido como para decir algo coherente.

-Hola, Hitsugaya-kun.- la voz burlona del jefe arcángel, Kyoraku, lo irritó apenas escucharlo. -¿Cómo te ha estado yendo estos tres años en el mundo humano? Escuche que ya vas casi la mitad de tu cuota mínima.- comentó alegremente.

-¿Por qué demonios me estás llamando ahora?- entrecerró los ojos hacia el celular como si pudiera verlo. –No me has llamado nunca en estos tres años, y sí estás llamando ahora es porque lo crees necesario. Así que déjate de rodeos y di lo que tengas que decir.- frotó sus sienes con frustración.

-Bien, bien, siempre al punto.- rió divertido. –Verás, Momo-chan me contó tu pequeño problema hipotético allí…- él palideció, maldiciendo a su hermana por lo bajo. –Y también he estado un poco al tanto del tiempo que has pasado con cierta humana últimamente. Kurosaki Karin-chan es realmente encantadora, ¿no lo crees?-

-Kyoraku… p-puedo explicarlo.- se llevó una mano a la frente, esperando que su puesto no estuviera ya en terreno minado al borde de serle arrebatado.

-No hay necesidad, Hitsugaya-kun.- volvió a reír como sí algo le pareciera gracioso en esa situación, el bastardo. –La razón por la que quise enviarte al mundo humano para que convivas con personas en vez de al infierno para que mates demonios, es justamente porque necesitas aprender a relajarte más, dejar de estar tan preocupado por tu puesto y divertirte un poco más. Cuando me enteré de tu pequeño error con las flechas de amor, creí que esta sería una buena idea para que pruebes que has aprendido tu lección, pero me has decepcionado.- murmuró suspirando tristemente.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Estaba en problemas si o no?

-Cuando enviaron la orden de que Kurosaki Karin estaba destinada a estar con Isao Yoshio, creí que era tu oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que podrías poner a tus sentimientos por encima de tu puesto por una vez y luchar por lo que realmente querías, pero terminaste por rendirte e ibas a dejar a la chica que amabas irse con un completo extraño en un segundo después de años de estar con ella. Realmente decepcionante de tu parte, Hitsugaya-kun, debo admitir que esperaba más.-

-Espera.- sus ojos turquesas estaban muy amplios por la sorpresa. -¿Tú sabías de esa orden?-

-Yo di esa orden.- rió mientras la boca del albino caía. –Te lo dije, te estaba probando. Parece que mi prueba no sirvió de mucho, pero espero que lo que voy a decirte ahora sí funcione para que veas mi punto.- lo oyó suspirar profundamente. -¿Disparaste una flecha a Karin-chan y la hiciste ver a otro hombre, no es cierto? Y al hacerlo viste que ella no se vio afectada y rápidamente volvió su atención hacia ti. Imaginó que esto te confundió mucho, así que déjame explicarte una cosa sobre las flechas de amor.- comenzó. –Una flecha de amor solo sirve para hacer que las personas se sientan atraídos a primera vista de la primera persona que vean. Pero solo eso, atracción, no amor. Y sí le disparas a alguien que no necesitó ayuda de la flecha para enamorarse de la persona indicada, entonces la flecha no servirá para absolutamente nada, porque el corazón y mente de esa persona ya pertenece a alguien más. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, Hitsugaya-kun?-

Toshiro se quedó boquiabierto, sin responder por un momento mientras dejaba que la información recién recibida se asimilara. ¿La orden de que Karin pertenecía con otro hombre fue un invento de Kyoraku para probarlo? Luego tendría que matarlo por eso. ¿La flecha no funcionó en Karin porque ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más… de él? ¿Él era el indicado para Karin según el destino?

-Entonces… ¿no me castigaran por amar a una humana y querer dejar mi puesto e inmortalidad por ella?- inquirió con cautela. –No es que realmente quiera dejar todo, pero lo hare por ella así que… ¿estás bien con eso?- sabía que él era relajado, pero no qué tanto.

-Tranquilo, Hitsugaya-kun, no tienes que dejar nada, al menos no por el momento.- sonó entre divertido y aliviado. –Me alegra escuchar que te importa más la chica que tu puesto, eso era todo lo que quería. Puedes volver cuando quieras, cuentas con mi autorización. O bien, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, también cuentas con mi autorización. En cuanto a tu inmortalidad… no creo que quieras abandonarla, Karin-chan también ha guardado algunos secretos de ti.- murmuró misteriosamente. -¡Bien, adiós! ¡Disfruta el resto de tu cita!- y sin más, dejándolo con mil preguntas, le colgó.

Fulminó con la mirada a su celular por un momento, antes de suspirar y volver a su mesa casi tan aturdido como cuando la dejó hace varios minutos. Karin lo estaba esperando viéndose aburrida, inquieta y nerviosa, también un poco decepcionada si no se equivocaba. Con un vistazo hacia Isao Yoshio, comprobó que ahora había una mujer cenando felizmente con él.

-Karin…- la llamó algo dudoso.

-¡Toshiro!- le sonrió vacilante. -¿Una llamada importante? Tardaste bastante…-

-Lo siento.- tomó aire. –No solo por eso, siento haberme comportado tan raro toda la noche.- frunció el ceño. –Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero lo más importante es…- dudó un segundo, antes de mirar sus preocupados ojos grises y sonreír levemente, estirando su brazo para tomar su mano al otro lado de la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos pequeños. –Lo más importante de todo lo que tengo que decirte… es que te amo.- ella se quedó sin aliento, totalmente tomada por sorpresa después de seguramente haber estado esperando esas palabras toda la velada. –Lamento haber tardado tanto en decirlo pero ahora…- no pudo seguir hablando.

Karin se abalanzó sobre la mesa, gateando rápidamente por ella sin importarle tirar un par de platos para cumplir con su objetivo de enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y estrellar su boca contra la suya torpemente en un beso desesperado y anhelante que no tardó en corresponder tomando su cintura con sus manos y bajándola de la mesa para sentarla en su regazo.

Se separaron solo cuando un par de mozos molestos y el gerente del restaurante los enfrentaron ordenándoles pagar la cuenta, lo que rompieron y retirarse de su restaurante inmediatamente. La pelinegra no dejó de reírse felizmente en la cara de toda la gente indignada mientras el albino pagaba lo correspondiente disculpándose profundamente mortificado por toda la escena.

Se fueron tomados de las manos, ella se abrazó a su brazo y pegó su rostro a su hombro con una sonrisa satisfecha. Caminaron por las calles nocturnas de Karakura en un silencio feliz pero él no podía dejar de pensar en cómo le diría las muchas cosas que tenía que decirle, y al llegar al parque y sentarse en una banca ambos cayeron en un tenso silencio pero no del todo incomodo, cada uno preocupado por sus propios pensamientos.

-Toshiro…- la chica le ganó al ser la primera en romper el silencio justo cuando él había terminado de juntar el valor para abrir la boca por fin. –Tengo algo que decirte… Bueno, primero que nada que te amo también.- rió picoteando sus labios antes de retroceder nerviosamente, quedando ambos tratando de esconder sus sonrisas estúpidas. –Y segundo que nada… ¿Crees en los ángeles y demonios?- preguntó de repente mirándolo fijamente.

-Umm… sí.- él era un arcángel que mataba demonios para pasar el rato, después de todo.

-Bueno, pues esto te sonara gracioso, pero…- rió nerviosamente. –Yo soy algo así como una nefilim…-

-Nefilim. ¿Un hijo de ángel y humano?- pestañeó por un segundo, antes de abrir mucho los ojos al recordar las palabras de Kyoraku sobre que Karin había guardado algunos secretos. -¡Espera! ¿Hablas en serio?- por enésima vez en esa noche se sintió atónito.

-Bueno, más bien soy hija de un ángel y una mujer mitad demonio mitad humana, así que no sé exactamente que soy pero…- él casi se desmaya, pero ella tomó los lados de su rostro y pegó sus frentes obligándolo a mirarla. -¡Sé que es una locura pero es la verdad! Sí me amas de verdad entonces por favor, te pido que me creas, no trates de internarme en ningún psiquiátrico ni nada y no te alejes de mí, realmente te amo y…- esta vez, fue él el que la interrumpió besándola sofocando así una pequeña risa incrédula que casi se le escapa al escucharla.

-No te preocupes.- la miró divertido. –Te creeré siempre y cuando tú me creas.- ella lo miró confundida. –Soy un arcángel enviado por la corte suprema celestial a la tierra en forma de castigo por un error de mi subordinada a hacer trabajo comunitario como cupido.-

-Tú…- lo miró con sus bonitos ojos grises muy abiertos. -¿No te estás burlando de mí, o sí?- preguntó temerosa.

-Claro que no.- como prueba, sacó una de sus alas de su escondite por un segundo, dejándola boquiabierta ante la vista de impresionantes plumas blancas como la nieve largas y fuertes. -¿Tú no tienes alas, o sí?- preguntó curioso volviendo a esconder el ala.

-Umm, sí.- también descubrió sus alas por un segundo. Eran una rara mezcla entre alas de ángel y alas de demonio, pero un poco más pequeñas que las normales para ambas especies. Tenía plumas rojas cortas en el inicio y largas en los extremos, pero su estructura se parecía más a las alas de murciélago de los demonios pese a tener plumas también, y aunque eran hermosas no le servirían para volar grandes distancias. –Papá nos enseñó a ocultarlas.- sonrió nerviosamente. –Entonces… ¿eres un arcángel o un cupido?- lo miró con adorable confusión.

-Es una larga historia.- tomó una profunda respiración antes de tomar su cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo. –Y lo tuyo también parece ser una larga historia.- unió sus frentes. –Podemos hablar de eso luego.- sin más unió sus labios en un beso apasionado.

El cielo podía irse al infierno, ahora no le importaba nada más que besar a la chica que amaba, no importa qué fuera ella o que fuera él, nada iba a separarlos, eso lo juró en ese mismo momento al tenerla entre sus brazos. Nunca quería dejarla ir.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Este es mi OS HK 177, otro reciclado de face, creo q quiero llegar a los 180 hoy... Tal vez más uwu

Voy a ver si se me ocurre algo nuevo para escribir, si no creo q solo voy a seguir con los reciclados por el momento :v

Ojala q el fic les haya gustado, siempre quise escribir algo así, incluso desde antes de q me gustara el HK, aunq finalmente no quedo como queria :T

Los personajes de Tite al Kubo(? Nos vemos en el proximo fic!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
